1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the management of media content. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for modifying and updating media content.
2. Background Art
A media file is a data structure containing media content, such as audio and/or video content, for example, that can be played back using a media player. The media file itself is an integral content unit recognized as such by the computer platform on which the media file resides or is used. Media files are commonly designed to store a single, identifiable item of core media content, encoded and arranged according to an established standard. Because the core content stored in a media file is often proprietary, it may be undesirable to permit a consumer or an entity other than the content owner to modify the core content after its encoding and arrangement within the media file. Consequently, although media files are created and may be edited or modified using software designed for that purpose, media files are typically not modifiable by the software resident on a media player.
Descriptive metadata associated with the core content stored in a media file can enhance the playback experience and add value to the core content. In this context, descriptive metadata refers to data that describes the core content. For example descriptive metadata may include the title of music or film content corresponding to the core content, the artist(s) or actor(s) performing the content, and the studio producing the content. Descriptive metadata may also include a description of the core content, information about the encoding of the core content, rights/licensing information, usage rules, watermarks or copyright ownership, and the like. The playback experience may be further enhanced by supplemental content associated with the core content. For example, in the case of core content corresponding to a cinematic film, supplemental content such as film reviews, promotional materials related to the film, movie trailers, and/or advertising related to the film, can add additional value to the core content. However, most media file formats presently in use do not store descriptive metadata and supplemental content within the media file structure.
One conventional solution for delivering the enhancements and advantages associated with descriptive metadata and supplemental content is to associate the media file with external metadata and supplemental content. In other words, the integral media file structure is associated with one or more data structures containing the descriptive metadata and supplemental content, which are themselves separate and distinct from the media file containing the core content. For example, external descriptive metadata may originate from a content storefront, such as Gracenotes accessed through the iTunes storefront, or from a website, such as imbd.com, or from some other remote database.
One advantage of using external descriptive metadata and supplemental content is that it allows information to be periodically updated. For example, film reviews, movie trailers, and promotional content associated with core content comprising a film can be kept current and fresh through this approach. There are, however, significant drawbacks associated with this conventional solution. One disadvantage is that this approach requires playback devices to warehouse descriptive metadata and supplemental content, and to maintain associations between that external content and the appropriate media file containing the core content. Another disadvantage is that, because the media file containing the core content is an integral file structure separate from the descriptive metadata and supplemental content, a copy operation performed on the media file transfers only the core content, not the descriptive metadata or the supplemental content stored separately.
Although presently in the minority, some media file formats do permit storage of descriptive metadata and supplemental content within the media file structure. While overcoming some of the problems associated with reliance on external storage of the descriptive metadata and supplemental content, this alternative approach, as conventionally practiced, introduces different problems of its own. For example, because the descriptive metadata and supplemental content are encoded and arranged in the media file prior to its distribution, that data becomes fixed and static upon delivery of the media file. Unfortunately for this approach, however, the lifetime of the core content may be much longer than that of the descriptive metadata and supplemental content accompanying it. For instance, core content comprising a feature film may retain its appeal to consumers for many years, but the trailers, advertising, and promotional content supplementing that core content may become outdated, irrelevant, and even inaccurate or misleading, far sooner.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a solution for managing media content that integrates storage of core digital media content, descriptive metadata, and supplemental content associated with the core content, and additionally enables updating of the modifiable content elements. It would be advantageous for the solution to further specify a time period or lifecycle for the core digital media content, during which period updating and/or other support functions are provided.